In the past many items, such as orange juice, have been marketed in containers which are individual, such as round cans. Such cans when opened in a conventional manner present on obstacle to the removal of frozen contents, such as orange juice, because they become hung up on the edge of the opening. Also, it is quite often difficult to store the containers since each one is separate. It is an object of this invention to provide a multi-container package, which might be aptly termed as a "six pack" and which includes a common lid panel and container means arranged beneath the lid panel so that, in effect, the lid panel is separated into separate lid portions, with each lid portion covering one of the containers but all of the containers and lid portions being interconnected along weakened divider zones, so that separate containers with their lid portion sealed thereto may be separated from the package and the contents removed. It is also an object to provide a container of the type described hereinbefore which includes downwardly converging side and end walls so that the contents when in a solid state, i.e., frozen orange juice, may be readily removed from the container after the lid portion has been removed.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved multi-container package which may be composed of plastic containers which are interconnected and which are provided with a lid panel in sealing relation of the mouth of the container or which may, alternatively, be of foil material or, indeed, of cardboard or other panel-type material which is folded so that the individual containers of the package are provided with a wall which is part of a panel or panels which are common to all of the containers of the package as is described more fully hereinafter. It is an overall object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive packaging means for a plurality of containers, so that they may be marketed in multi-container packages for separate use of the containers as required by the purchaser and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and from which the contents may be easily and readily removed and which may be of foil, plastic or other panel material with a lid sealed thereto which is readily removed for use.